The field of the present invention is bollard lighting.
Traditional stacked louvered bollards with a single light source centered within a louver stack atop the bollard have a dark spot or shadow around the base of the bollard. The louvers typically extend to the outside edge of the base and direct light away from the bollard and immediate surrounding area.
The shadow around the base of traditional stacked louvered bollard lamps prevents the area close to the bollard from being illuminated. Because of this, such bollards are typically displaced from paths and the like in order to achieve appropriate illumination of such paths. This typically requires unnecessary space for the path. Alternatively, the illumination for an area can rely on overlapping areas of illumination from adjacent bollards. Naturally, this adds to the number of bollards required for any given design.